


Bedroom Decor

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Multi, Playful Sex, Trust Issues, Very Mild Hints of Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bryce finds something of Sarah's that Chuck doesn't know about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Decor

Chuck and Sarah are giggling on the bed when Chuck accidentally kicks the new toy off the bed, knocking it onto the floor.

Bryce shakes his head in mock annoyance as he walks over to join them. "So careless," he says. "I should really spank you both," which earns him more giggles and two come-hither looks.

Bryce bends down to pick the vibrator up, but with his head near the ground, he can see the gun strapped to the underside of the mattress on Sarah's side of the bed. 

Chuck has made it very clear: he doesn't want guns in the bedroom. Bryce and Sarah don't need them to defend themselves, Chuck explained, and Chuck didn't feel safe with a loaded gun anywhere in the vicinity of where they made love.

Sarah and Bryce had both agreed to his terms (they were both dismal at saying no to Chuck).

Bryce stands up with the vibrator and smiles, letting nothing show on his face, but Sarah's expression makes it clear that she knows what he saw.

Bryce and Sarah ignore it (they're good at ignoring things) and soon they're all on the bed, kissing and groping and thinking of creative ways to use their newest vibrator.

When they're done, they lie there, limbs entangled, quietly whispering sweet things to one another (one more thing Chuck insists on, one more thing Bryce and Sarah didn't know how to do before meeting Chuck).

After a while, Chuck falls asleep, nestled between Bryce and Sarah.

Only then does Sarah raise an eyebrow at Bruce. _Are you going to tell Chuck?_ Her eyes betray her worry, her knowledge that being with Chuck -- someone not like them, someone who could never be them -- is a delicate thing. It's a worry Bryce knows too, and he probably feels it even more often than she does.

Bryce pauses. Then he slowly -- so as not to wake Chuck -- gets out of bed. He quietly lifts up the large lamp on the bedside stand to reveal a small handgun lodged in a hollow in the bottom of the lamp. 

Sarah smiles at him, a sad smile, but one of recognition. Neither of them is capable of getting a good night's sleep without a gun at hand.

He looks at Sarah, and there is a silent agreement to keep each other's secret. 

Maybe it isn't fair to Chuck, but they'd both die to protect him, and that's just one more thing they have in common. It is a breach of Chuck's trust, perhaps, but it's a sign of their trust for each other, and neither of them are exactly generous with trust.

Bryce carefully climbs back into bed, holds Chuck and Sarah close. Sarah leans in too, and Chuck, still sleeping, moans contentedly between them.

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at Porn Battle XV: Chuck Bartowski/Bryce Larkin/Sarah Walker, gun
> 
> at http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/65746.html


End file.
